Nothig At All
by Kaoru Oneill
Summary: Songfic.Oneshot. Aquilo que passou pela cabeça de Kenshin durante o volume 47 do mangá.POR FAVOR leiam e comentem!nota eu mudei de nome agora eh Kaoru O'neill!
1. Chapter 1

Bom esse songfic one shot eu só tenho pra agradecer ao meu namorado, que simplesmente se recusava a me deixar durmir por isso ficava me mandando toque no celular, dai eu liguei o rádio e estava tocando essa música e eu lembrei do Kenshin na hora. Uhn e todo ele se concentra no mangá numero 47, por isso só assistindu o anime e os ovas não vai adiantar. E quem não leu bom, esse fic é um baita spoiler.

Disclaimer: Não RK não me pertence, nem a música "Nothing at all" do Santana  
Legendas: -travessão- fala dos personagens.  
"aspas" ocasional pensamento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing at all:

Durante muito anos ele fora o melhor. O retalhador mais temido, aquele cujo o simples som do nome fazia com que os inimigos tremessem, assim como os aliados. Os próprios Lobos de Mibu o temiam. Ele era quase sagrado em sua frieza assassina. Seguia o caminho que para si tinha sido imposto pelas injustiças de seu tempo, por aqueles que ocercavam, podia sim culpar a doença que levara seus pais, aos bandidos que matara sua comitiva, a Hiko seu mestre, aKatsura talvez por transforma-lo em retalhador. Mas será que isso era verdade? Ele sabia que não. Se alguém tinha culpa por seus crimes, era apenas ele, pelas escolhas que tomou, por ter decidido se juntar aos monarquistas, mas quando que poderia imaginar que dele fariam o maior dos assassinos por suas habilidades.

I am a victim of my time;  
A product of my age;  
There was no choosing, my direction;  
I was a holy man, but now;  
With all my trials behind me;  
I am weakened by conviction.

(Eu sou uma vitima do meu tempo;  
Um produto da minha Era;  
Eu era um homem santo,mas agora;  
Com todos os meus julgamentos me alcançando;  
Eu sou enfraquecido por convicções).

Mas agora o que restava dele, depois de tudo o que acontecera? Apenas um andarilho marcado por tragédias repetidas, condenado a vagar por todo sempre pagando por seus crimes e remoendo convicções enfraquecidas. Perdera tudo uma vez, e agora por castigo do destino e por pagamento de seu maior crime perdera quem lhe dera um novo mundo e uma segunda chance. Sua última chance.

Ele caminhara uma vez, deixara tudo pra trás. Lutara até o fim da guerra, depois se decidira pela vida de andarilho. Sim era uma forma de fuga, e também de descobrir as coisas que para ele não fora possível quando novo já que estava sempre ocupado treinando e depois matando. Mesmo sabendo que um dia precisaria pagar pelo que fizera, ele se afastara, preferira ficar sozinho para encontrar respostas que, mesmo depois de 10 anos e tudo o que acontecera, ele continuava sem.

And so I walk;  
To try and get away;  
Knowing that someday;  
I'll finally have to face;  
The fear that will come;  
From knowing that the one thing I had left, was you;  
And now you're gone.

(E eu caminho;  
Para tentar e escapar;  
Sabendo que um dia;  
Eu finalmente eu terei que enfrentar;  
O medo que virá;  
Por saber que a unica coisa que eu tinha, era você;  
E agora você se foi.)

"Por esses crimes agora não te tenho mais. Fostes uma vítima inocente. A mais inocente de todas. Aquela que mais sofreu, pelas minhas rejeições, por meus encargos, e sempre aquela que era levada de mim, sempre aquela que era usada para me ameaçar. Mas eu era forte podia te proteger. Te mantendo longe eu te protegia, Kaoru, mesmo sabendo que sofrias, pra mim era mais fácil.

"Não mentira. Não era o mais fácil. Era o que me parecia mais correto. Mas eu sofria. Queria tocar-te anjo,mas não podia. Via teus olhos tristes e esperançosos por mim, mas na minha mais sincera teimosia eu evitava-te. Mas mesmo assim, te perdi, sem ao menos pedir desculpas. Mas pelo menos agora que nem ela, não sofres mais. Pelo menos isto."

You are a victim of my crimes;  
A product of my rage;  
You're a beautiful distraction;  
(Yeah) See, I got you locked away outside;  
And let misery provide;  
And now, I am changed.

(Você foi uma vitima dos meus crimes;  
Um produto da minha raiva;  
Eras uma bela distração;  
(yeah) Viu, e eu te mantive trancada do lado de fora;  
E deixei a miséria reinar;  
E agora, estou mudado.)

"Mas agora eu fujo de novo, viro as costas para tudo e para todos, abandono de novo aqueles que contam comigo, são todos fortes, sabem se cuidar. Todos eles já deram provas disso. Não preciso protege-los. Ou preciso? Talvez esse pensamento egoísta apenas vá contra aquilo que eu vinha seguindo eu precise me acostumar. É isso, eu preciso me acostumar, afinal foi uma vida todo lutando sem desistir, faze-lo agora iria de encontro a tudo aquilo que eu tenho vivido. Ou seja só é necessário tempo. Só isso."

"Afinal de que adianta proteger os outros de novo. Se onde meus sentimentos iam mais fortes eu falhei miseravelmente. E de novo perdi tudo, fui abandonado por tudo. Mas ainda me pergunto se deveria mesmo abandonar tudo, se não é egoismo demais. Não definitivamente não é afinal eu já paguei, e ela também pagou. Agora eu posso ir, não posso? Não, não me concederiam esse último desejo, afinal, eu não mereço. Mas ela, não ela somente, mas elas, nenhuma delas merecia, e ambas morreram por mim. E com isso eu impiedosamente agora preciso viver, ironia cruel."

And so I walk;  
To try and find some space;  
Where I can be alone;  
To live with my mistakes;  
And the fear that will come;  
From knowing that the one thing I had left, was you;  
And now you're gone;  
Heeeey...

(E agora caminho;  
Pra tentar encontrar algum espaço;  
Onde eu possa ficar sozinho;  
Para viver com meus erros;  
E o medo que virá;  
Por saber que a única coisa que tinha era você;  
E agora você se foi;  
Heeeeey...)

"Mas agora não adianta mais nada não é...Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer. Nada a trará de volta para nós. Não, não para nó, para mim, só para mim. Nada no mundo poderá trazer seus olhos azuis de volta, nem seu sorriso, nem sua constante alegria, nem sua incomensurável força. Nem por todas as estrelas a terei de volta.

"Não Sanosuke, não quero, não me resta mais nada, estou cansado. Todos vão embora, cansaço só me resta o cansaço, é só o que consigo sentir agora. Dormente tudo dormente."

- Já chega...estou...cansado. - "Não adianta Sano, não sinto, nem os socos."

"Não tenho mais nada para me agarrar, mais nada que me de uma última força. Mais nada. Me deixem descansar em paz."

(Is there nothing at all);  
That I can do to turn your heart;  
(Is there nothing to lean on?);  
That can help me raise the scars;  
And I can use a little strength before I fall;  
Is there nothing at all?

(Não a mais nada);  
Que eu possa fazer para acender seu coração;  
(Não a mais nada em que se apoiar;  
Que me ajude a apagar as cicatrizes;  
E eu poderia usar um pouco de força antes de cair;  
Não há mais nada?

"Mas a culpa não é minha, não, é deles só deles. Battousai tem razão a culpa e deles só deles, eles tiraram ela de nós. Esse tempo maldito, essa época maldita, esse destino maldito, todos eles.

"Ela era nossa, não era minha, minha. Era meu anjo. Era minha última luz, era para quem eu queria voltar, era a única que me fez sentir vontade de voltar. A única, que pra mim criou um lar, mesmo sem ser minha de verdade. Ela era minha. Kenshin Himura. Shinta. A única que o verdadeiro eu amou. Aquela que trazia calor. Aquela que eu deixei pra trás mais de uma vez, e que mesmo assim veio atrás de mim, me seguiu, nos seguiu, e me trouxe de volta."

"Eu segui uma estrada sozinho, solitário para parar Shishio, mas ela estava lá, estava me esperando. Por isso que voltei, por que ela pesava em minha mente, não, não pesava, repousava. Mas agora, ela não volta mais. Não mais pra mim."

I am a victim of my time;  
A product of my age;  
You alone are my obsession;  
You are the one I left behind;  
You are heavy on my mind;  
It's been a lonely road I've travelled.

(Eu sou uma vitima do meu tempo;  
Um produto da minha Era;  
Você sozinha é minha obsessão;  
Você foi quem eu deixei para trás;  
Você é quem pesa na minha mente;  
Foi uma estrada solitária essa que viajei.)

"Mas tento me afastar, tento esquecer, tento, tento. Mas quem disse que consigo? Não eu não consigo, mas ele vem me buscar, finalmente por uma ironia você vem me buscar não é?"

- Estou cansado...quero descansar. Mas...aqui de novo.

-Você está realmente acabado, heim?

-...é irônico você vir me buscar...mas tudo bem pode me levar.- "Vamos Shishio, me leve por favor me leve."

- Deixe de ser idiota. Por que eu iria fazer esse favor a você? Vim aqui apenas para rir da sua cara. Mas se você realmente quiser, eu posso te levar. Só que para isso você vai ter que admitir sua derrota. Admitir que a sua espada, os seus ideais e a sua vida...foram um erro imperdoável...  
"É so isso Shishio? Só isso que você quer? Que eu admita? Então está bem. Eu o faço, afinal você tem razão, foi tudo um erro, e por esse erro a perdi, perdi...sim Shishio eu admito."

- ...MURA! Himura...

"Não vão embora, eu não quero estou cansado. Não Shishio volte, vamos volte. Me deixem ir embora, não quero vingança, não adianta. Não vai traze-la de volta. Vingança não faze parte do que eu acredito.

"Mas o que é isso? Ideais, por estes ideais a perdi e ainda me agarro neles. Que merda Himura!"

And so I walk;  
To try and get away;  
Knowing that someday;  
I'll finally have to face;  
The fear that will come;  
From knowing that the one thing I had left, was you;  
And now you're gone.

(Então eu caminho;  
Para tentar escapar;  
Sabendo que algum dia;  
Eu finalmente terei que enfrentar;  
O medo que virá;  
Por saber que a únicacoisa que eu tinha era você;  
Mas agora você se foi.)

"Mas agora eu continuo aqui, sozinho, não é? Sem nada, sem mais nada. Engraçado, meu inimigo que me troxe o que eu queria e meus supostos amigos não me deixam descansar. Não custa me deixar ir, ou custa tanto assim? Mas a morte. Ela me quer agora, a única que agora pode me fazer companhia, mas vocês não a deixam vir para mim, não medeixam com a única que agora me quer.

"A única que eu quero. Não mentira. Eu ainda a quero. Ainda quero Kaoru. Mas ela não virá mais para mim. Mas mesmo que eu me vá agora, não a terei de novo. Então o que adianta mesmo a morte. Se nas estrelas onde ela está eu não irei. Então me deixem, me deixem sem forças, me esvaindo nas últimas que ainda me restam."

(Is there nothing at all?);  
That I can do to turn your heart;  
(Is there nothing to lean on?);  
That can help me raise the scars;  
And I can use a little strength before I fall;  
Is there nothing at all?

(Não há nada mais?)  
Que eu possa fazer para acender seu coração;  
(Não há mais nada pra me apoiar?)  
Que me ajude a curara as cicatrizes;  
E eu poderia usar um pouco de força antes de cair;  
Não há mais nada?

"Não, esse cheiro não. Por favor não. Afinal de que me adianta, se não há mais nada. Não é? Não há mais nada..."


	2. Chapter 2

Para aqueles interessados foi absolutamente necessario por força maior que eu modificasse meu PenName (ou nome) de Misao Oneill para Kaoru O'neill, por isso as historias antigas não terao o autor modificado mas as proximas todas elas terão todas elas atenderão como Kaoru O'neill!  
De qualquer forma peço desculpas pelo inconveniente e agradeço pela compreensao e atençao 

ex: Misao Oneill atual Kaoru Oneill


End file.
